


My Omega

by EolinDociak



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Newt, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EolinDociak/pseuds/EolinDociak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas hadn't known the boy who was tall and slim, had blond hair and was a year younger than him. He hadn't talked to that boy even once in his entire life and yet the teenager claimed to be pregnant with Thomas' child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What did you want to talk about?" Asked Thomas once he got annoyed with the silence surrounding them. The blond teenager looked scared for some reason and Thomas couldn't help it but to pity the younger. He really looked exhausted and in need of rest.  
> The boy kept his head down for a moment, his palms all sweaty before he found the courage to lift his head up and look Thomas in the eyes. His mouth and throat went dry and his heart became heavy with anxiety and he really couldn't find the right words to break the news to the older male, whose eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, waiting for the answer to his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my English, it's not my first language but my second one and I'm mostly learning it myself because you know few classes a week isn't enough to learn a language properly.  
> 

 

      Thomas didn't know what to think about this whole situation. It was only a matter of seconds between the bites of his food before the boy, whom he sometimes saw alone in the corridors, appeared in front of his table, interrupting his lunch and gaining his friend's attention.

      Thomas didn't know the teenager, he just knew that he was a year younger than them and sometimes liked to miss a few days of school in a row and that was all. He just followed the younger male blindly, as requested, until they reached their destination which turned out to be the grounds behind the school building, just at the entrance to the garden hidden behind the line of tall trees and bushes.

      They came to a halt once the boy decided that it was safe to talk without anyone interrupting them and Thomas could finally take a proper look at the latter's appearance.

   The younger teenager was tall and rather thin, the brunette noticed, with his collarbones sticking out a little bit too much from underneath his skin for Thomas' liking. The bones in his wrist also seemed to be protruding and the brunette wondered if he would be able to count the ribs if the younger would take his sweatshirt off. It seemed as if the boy hadn't been eating properly lately, because he looked much healthier not so long time ago.

      The blond strands were overshadowing the tall teenager's brown eyes that had anxiety, nervousness and variation of other different emotions held within them. His a little pointy nose was cute but it hadn't caught Thomas' attention for too long. What truly concerned the brunette was the boy's sickeningly pale skin which made him look like an actual ghost. He really looked sick and it was a wonder why on earth he had showed up at school in such a state.

      "What did you want to talk about?" Asked Thomas once he got annoyed with the silence surrounding them. The blond teenager looked scared for some reason and Thomas couldn't help it but to pity the younger. He really looked exhausted and in need of rest.

      The boy kept his head down for a moment, his palms all sweaty before he found the courage to lift his head up and look Thomas in the eyes. His mouth and throat went dry and his heart became heavy with anxiety and he really couldn't find the right words to break the news to the older male, whose eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, waiting for the answer to his question.

      "I know that what I'm going to tell you might seem to be a bloody joke to you but it really isn't." Started the blond, taking a deep breath before he continued. "You might not remember it but we had met the other night and... well... You got me pregnant."

      "Wait... What?!" Thomas looked at the younger as if he had gone crazy but the latter's serious facial expression made it seem as if the boy was quiet determinated to believe in his own words.

      The brunette raised an eyebrow at the blond and once the latter started talking again, trying to make Thomas believe in his obvious lies, he snapped. He had just gotten fed up with hearing nonsense that left the younger teenager's mouth.

      Thomas didn't really know what to do or what to say. His thoughts swirled around in his mind dangerously fast and it was hard to catch up with them. Thomas just stood still, staring at the blond boy before him, that is until he put his hands on the slightly shorter male's shoulders, pushing him back first onto the wall without much care, drawing a long wince of pain out of him. The brunette just couldn't stand the blond's pitiful lies and so he wanted to make him shut up, preferably for good.

      Noticing the boy's scared eyes, which grew at least twice bigger as they were before, Thomas rolled his eyes and he let go of the younger one's shoulders. He took a step back, not planning on hurting the teenager even further since it hadn't been his intention from the very beginning. Thomas had just gotten mad and he couldn't quiet believe that the boy tried to make him a victim of his own sick games, whatever he was playing.

      "Listen up, kid. I don't know why the hell you have chosen me to be the supposed father of the poor excuse of a child you're claiming to be carrying but I'm not stupid and if you don't want to get in troubles I tell you, just stay the fuck away from me, understood? I don't want to see you again." Threatened Thomas and the blond nodded unconsciously without a word.

      "Good." That was all the brunette said before he left the teenager scared and confused, heading to the entrance of the school. He had lost his appetite and once he came back to the canteen, he put his food in his backpack, ignoring his friend's curious look.

      "Something happened?" Asked the girl, whom he had known since they were little. Thomas only shook his head, silencing Teresa, not being able to forget about the incident that happened behind the school.

      That blond boy seemed so sincere, he had to be an excellent actor if he had made such a lie be more believable. But still, why was there a pained expression on the kid's face? He was obviously lying and Thomas wasn't going to buy his lies, so why it seemed as if the younger boy's world had just crushed? Thomas didn't understand that but he wasn't planning to dwell on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated the next chapter, but I'm just too busy to even finish it right now. College takes almost all of my time away and I don't want to force myself to write an awful chapter. Especially since I have just some free time at night and still, I need to do homework :P  
> As some of you can see, there was a little change at the end of the chapter. The person sitting with Thomas was Teresa, not Minho. I've realized that the second chapter makes no sense when there is Minho in the first one, so I needed to change it. The second chapter will be longer than the first one as it already is something like 2000 words long right now and it's not finished yet :D That little change in this chapter was really needed and I will probably mention that change in the second chapter, so you won't get confused while reading it.


	2. The Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Still thinking about that boy?” Thomas heard his best friend’s question and he just nodded his head, massaging his temples at the same time. “You have never told me about that little princess of yours and what he did to make you like this. I almost pity you, you poor soul.”  
> Thomas rolled his eyes and ignored his friend’s teasing, knowing that Minho hadn’t known enough to tell how serious the matter was. He knew almost nothing and Thomas couldn’t blame him for his lack of tact.  
> “He’s not my princess. I don’t even know him.”  
> Thomas sighed, then taking a sip of his coffee. He woke up quiet early today and he hadn’t even eaten breakfast yet, even though he had spent all that time in the kitchen. He hadn’t even checked the time, he just made himself something to drink few minutes ago. He had been thinking way too much it seemed if he forgot about breakfast.  
> “Maybe I would know who he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the last part of the first chapter, but you do not have to read it again to understand this one. The only change I have made is that it wasn’t Minho who was sitting with Thomas at the table in the canteen but Teresa. Minho hasn’t been there when Newt showed up, that’s all you have to know, so you won’t get confused with this chapter.

 

      It had been over a week since the incident and Thomas hadn’t seen the blond boy at all after that day. He wondered if the kid was sick since he looked awful with his pale skin and glassy eyes or perhaps the younger male just didn’t want to show up at school, afraid that Thomas would tell his friends or the whole school about what happened between the two of them. Perhaps the boy was scared he would be mocked by other students for trying to fool Thomas, for believing that the older male would fall into his ridiculous trap just like that. Maybe he didn’t really want to deal with the situation he had gotten himself into and thus he tried to hide from it until Thomas would forget the incident. At least partially, that is, since it was impossible to not face the consequences of your own actions, especially the stupid, hasty ones.

      Whatever it was, Thomas couldn’t stop thinking about the blond boy since that day. His mind was filled with the thoughts of that kid and he had already stopped being angry with him for some unknown reason. Even though he was annoyed and mad at first, he also tried to find the reason behind the younger male’s strange behaviour. He had always thought that the latter was quiet and shy, that he didn’t really like spending time with people since Thomas hadn’t seen him hanging out with anyone much. The boy just wasn’t anywhere near being a social butterfly or simply social and the brunette couldn’t believe that he would simply lie to him about such a serious matter as pregnancy.

      Something just seemed off and Thomas wanted to know what it was.

      Another week had passed and still there was no trace of the blond boy. He had just disappeared and Thomas couldn’t help it but feel anxious. He wanted to know more about the kid, he really needed to find out what his motives behind his actions were. Why the mysterious teenager had chosen him to become the victim of his stupid prank over plenty other boys in the whole school? They hadn’t even talked to each other, so why? Also, why had he decided to tell him that he was pregnant from all the things he could choose from? From all the lies he could come up with, why it had to be about a non-existent child? Males couldn’t get pregnant so why had he opted for such a lie instead something much more believable? There were so many questions, yet no answers and the brunette’s head started to ache from all the thinking he had just done.

      “Still thinking about that boy?” Thomas heard his best friend’s question and he just nodded his head, massaging his temples at the same time. “You have never told me about that little princess of yours and what he did to make you like this. I almost pity you, you poor soul.”

      Thomas rolled his eyes and ignored his friend’s teasing, knowing that Minho hadn’t known enough to tell how serious the matter was. He knew almost nothing and Thomas couldn’t blame him for his lack of tact.

      “He’s not my princess. I don’t even know him.”

      Thomas sighed, then taking a sip of his coffee. He woke up quiet early today and he hadn’t even eaten breakfast yet, even though he had spent all that time in the kitchen. He hadn’t even checked the time, he just made himself something to drink few minutes ago. He had been thinking way too much it seemed if he forgot about breakfast.

      “Maybe I would know who he is. You know, I’m quite popular at school.”

      Thomas wanted to argue with Minho, he really did, but he knew that his friend was right, at least partially. Minho was popular but not as much as he thought he was. Girls liked him because of his appearance, he was masculine and also Korean after all. Thomas couldn’t understand what nationality had to do with popularity but he really didn’t care about that anymore, since the world worked in strange ways.

      Not wanting to spoil Minho’s ego, Thomas snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. Minho was just smirking at him, shrugging, not really minding the brunette’s reaction.

      “He’s younger than us. He’s a sophomore, I think. He’s tall, slightly smaller than me and quiet thin I think. He has got blond hair and… Well… That’s all I can recall.”

      “You couldn’t describe him better, really. I’m sure as hell there aren’t plenty of students who are younger than you and have got blond hair at our school.” Now, it was Minho’s turn to scoff.

      “He had an accent. British one I think.” Added Thomas quickly as he recalled the way the boy spoke, even though he knew that such information could be useless since there were plenty of British students at his high school and he didn’t know how many of them were in the year below him.

      “Finally I’ve gotten some useful information. I know one boy who matches your description well, but I have one question for you to confirm that he is the kid we are talking about.”

      Thomas had gotten excited over the possibility of him finally finding out the mysterious student’s identity. He could feel the rush of adrenaline in his veins and he believed that he would start to fidget in his seat soon if Minho delayed the moment of confirming his suspicious. Thomas just couldn’t wait to hear the question, he hoped that today he really would get to know whom that sophomore was and Minho seemed to notice that.

      “Don’t get so excited, cause I can’t promise you it’s him.” The Asian smirked and Thomas rolled his eyes in slight annoyance.

      “Just ask me that question, will you?” Insisted the brunette. Minho’s smile just grew a little bit wider.

      “So… Does that princess of yours have a limp by any chance?”

      “A limp?” Asked Thomas, confused. He recalled the day he and the blond boy went behind the school to talk. He hadn’t noticed anything strange in the latter’s way of walking, he hadn’t even paid attention to that, being more curious of what the blond boy had wanted from him. But as he focused on the memories for some more, he started to wonder if the younger male hadn’t really been limping slightly.

      Minho raised his eyebrow as if asking his friend to reply to his question since their talk stopped few minutes ago. The question was neither really hard nor difficult, there were only three options: yes, no or I don’t know. Simple as that.

      Thomas stopped the train of thoughts in his head, knowing that it wouldn’t help him much anyway. The memories were rather old, too old to be clear and also he had tried to forget about the incident, so he could reply as truthfully as his memory allowed him to.

      “I don’t know.” He sighed, disappointed. Minho didn’t seem to mind his friend’s sudden drop of mood.

      “Then it might be anyone, but my guess is that it might be Newt. I haven’t seen him at school recently and you told me that you haven’t seen your princess for something like two weeks.”

      “Newt?” Asked Thomas, furrowing his brows.

      “Yes, Newt,” confirmed Minho and then continued. “Don’t even ask about his real name. His parents must hate him. Giving your child such a name while having such a surname. It’s just cruel.” Chuckled the Asian teenager.

      “But it could help me with finding him, you know. I don’t care how ridiculous his name is.” Insisted Thomas, he knew that Minho wouldn’t hide that information from him. He would definitely tell Thomas what he needed to know if he had the piece of information the latter needed.

      “Newt is short for Newton. His name is Isaac Newton.”

      Thomas couldn’t help himself but choke on a laugh as he tried to take a sip of his already cold coffee. Isaac Newton? Really? The kid’s parents named him Isaac Newton? No wonder why the blond boy goes by Newt, it must suck to be named after a worldwide famous physicist.

      The brunette tried to regain his composure, not trusting himself with his coffee anymore. He still wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the name of the poor soul that was probably the boy he met two weeks ago and also he could feel Minho staring at him.

      “Oh God, you really weren’t joking when you told me that his parents must hate him. I’m glad mine didn’t do such a thing to me, because I don’t know what I would do then. Students at school would tease me all the time if I was lucky.”

      “That’s why he goes by Newt. Students might be really cruel when they want to.”

      “I don’t doubt this.” Agreed Thomas, pitying the boy at the same time. He almost forgot the purpose of their conversation but only almost. “So… Since you seem to know that Newt guy, do you perhaps know where he lives?”

      “Yes, I know. Do you want to pay him a visit, lover boy?” Teased Minho and Thomas, yet again, rolled his eyes. Does Minho have to annoy him that much during the day?

      “No, at least not at the moment. I will just wait for another week and then I will pay him a visit. I just hope that he is the one I’m looking for, because I don’t want to make an idiot out of myself.”

      “As if you already haven’t.” Snickered Minho and the brunette sent him a hard look that said _better watch your mouth or I will chop off your balls and perhaps something else as well_. Yeah, that kind of a look.

      The silence fell upon them for a short moment. Minho had stated that he would make breakfast since Thomas didn’t look as if he would do it anytime soon. He started to heat up the leftovers from their dinner and once he was back at the table with a bowl of kimchi in front of him and the second one in front of Thomas, he restarted the conversation.

      “You know, you haven’t told me why it is so important to you to find that little princess of yours. What did that boy do? It had to be something serious since you have been acting strange for the last two weeks.”

       Thomas’ futile tries to eat his meal with the chopsticks had been forgotten once he heard the question. He planed to stand up and get himself a fork, but Minho had forestalled him. He tried to avoid that question, he preferred if the reason behind his behaviour was unknown to his best friend, but he should know better than to hope that Minho wouldn’t ask. He always asked, they were like brothers after all. And Minho was just way too inquisitive for his own good.

      Taking a deep breath, Thomas braced himself for what was about to come. He was well aware that Minho would make fun of him once the reason behind his strange behaviour was revealed, but he didn’t care about that anymore. He learned to live with Minho, he had known him for so long, almost all his life, and Minho’s teasing wouldn’t be new to him.

      “Well, he asked me to follow him behind the school building and then told me that he’s pregnant with my child.”

      Food was spluttered onto the table as soon as the words reached Minho’s ears, which happened rather quickly. The Asian teenager had kept on choking for a while and once he regained his breath, he looked at Thomas, the corners of his lips turning up a little.

      “Are you serious? He told you that he’s pregnant? With your child?”

      Minho couldn’t believe it, but he started to laugh regardless. The situation was just hilarious and he couldn’t obtain his laughter, not at all.

      Thomas rolled his eyes in annoyance, ordering his best friend to shut up, but the latter couldn’t help himself. Minho laughed for some minutes, wiping the tears away from the corners of his eyes once he had calmed himself down. He was hardly ever the one to be serious.

      “Sorry, bro. I couldn’t help it, it’s just ridiculous, you know?”

      “Yeah, I know.” Was all Thomas said before he dug into his food rather reluctantly.  He was excited but nervous at the same time, finally having a clue who that blond boy could be. He wanted to talk to the kid. He wanted to learn his motives so badly, because now it was killing him to know why the blond had chosen him to be a victim of his sick game. It was unnerving and Thomas hadn’t suspected that it would have such an impact on his live.

      The brunette couldn’t stop thinking about the kid, he regretted leaving him once the anger replaced the shock that fateful day. He should have listened to the sophomore. After all the younger teenager seemed to believe in his own words, as if whatever left his mouth was true and there really was a new life growing inside of him. The way he reacted after Thomas’ hands left his shoulder after the push to the wall. A silent cry in the form of a whimper. The boy’s shoulders which moved almost unnoticed to the brunette’s eyes, indicating that the younger male had put his hands over his stomach in a protective manner. Like a mother trying to protect her unborn child.

      Thomas started to realize that he had been ignorant to the gestures the blond made in fear while he was fuming with anger. He couldn’t remember all of them, but he could recall some of them. He screwed up big time and it was unsettling. He needed the answers, he hated it when he was left in the dark even though he was the one responsible for that. His ignorance led him to that situation. If only the younger male hadn’t disappeared after that day then he wouldn’t have cared about the incident at all. Or rather not to that extent.

      Not being able to turn back time, Thomas decided not to dwell on it for now, knowing that he needed to focus on school. He would get his answers, he would just need to wait a little longer, but still he would eventually get the answers. He just needed to confront the blond male once he showed up at school and after that his mind would be able to finally take a much needed rest or new questions would arrive and he would seek new answers until everything was clear. Whatever awaited for him, Thomas wouldn’t give up until he got all the answers he needed to understand the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this chapter's delay, but I just do not have as much time as I used to have anymore. I'm just busy with college, so the updates will be rather slow.  
> To cheer you up a little after such a bad chapter, I can tell you that we will finally get to see Newt in the next chapter (even though he wasn't present only for one WHOLE chapter) :D


	3. Minho's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt doesn’t really like parties, he prefers to stay at home rather than being in a room full of drunk people and really loud music. I wanted him to have some fun and after what seemed like eternity, he finally agreed to go to the party one of the seniors was throwing back at that time. After that he started to go out more frequently, I always dragged him with myself when you couldn’t come, Thomas. Alby didn’t like it much, he was a little overprotective of Newt, but he was happy that Newt finally started to socialize. He even thanked me for that, you know?  
> Last holiday, I heard about that club which was famous with the teenagers and I wanted to try it out. I asked Newt to come with me, he was reluctant at first but he eventually agreed to come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that it had taken me way too much time to update the previous chapter, so here is the third one :D

 

      Thomas had never suspected that he would see the blond boy sooner than he thought. His day at school was rather peaceful, the classes weren’t that bad - excluding Mr. Janson’s class, which he hated with passion - and the presence of his friends, Teresa and Minho, helped him to forget about his worries. He had forgotten about the blond teenager for a moment, the smile not leaving his lips for the majority of the day. That is until Minho decided to ruin what was left from it during their lunch break.

      “I see that your princess has finally showed up. Is that him?” Whispered the Asian into his ear, pointing at the person outside with his head.

      Thomas looked out the window to see the well known blond strands, sickeningly pale skin, thin frame and the face of an angel. The boy, his friend had pointed at with his head, was definitely the one whom he had been dying to see for the last two weeks, not being able to have even one peaceful day without thinking about him for a second. The blond male was sitting in front of a much larger teenager, someone whom each student knew.

      His name was Alby, he was in the last year and also he was the president of the student council. The dark-skinned teenager was hardly ever to be seen with anyone, the duties preventing him from hanging out with his friends during school hours. Knowing that, Thomas was more than surprised to see Alby with the blond boy, having lunch outside in the cold weather, judging by the shivers which run through the sophomore’s body.

      “Yeah, that’s definitely him.” Confirmed Thomas, not even taking his eyes away from the blond. He focused almost all of his attention on the younger male and almost missed Minho’s statement about the identity of the blond.

       _So it was that Newt guy after all, whoever the boy is._ The brunette thought, observing the sophomore and the president of the student council, wishing that he was able to hear their conversation.

      Alby didn’t seem pleased with whatever left Newt’s mouth. They had been discussing something, judging by the way Newt’s jaw clenched, his eyes turning even more serious if it was possible, his eyebrows furrowed when he listened to whatever his friend, or colleague or whoever Alby was to him, had to say.

      It was long before Alby had moved closer to the blond, taking off his thick hoodie and offering it to Newt, who immediately shook his head, waving his hands as if to emphasize that he didn’t need additional piece of clothing, which was far from the truth. He was shaking like a leaf, his poor excuse of a sweater not helping keeping him warm at all.

      When Alby finally managed to force the younger one to accept his hoodie, he tousled Newt’s blond hair, earning himself a scoff from the latter. Thomas couldn’t help it but to chuckle at the cute view. If it wasn’t for the incident two weeks ago, the brunette would have thought that Newt was like an innocent child.

      “They haven’t even changed at all.” Thomas heard Minho speak up all of a sudden, a little shocked to actually hear him talking.

      Teresa, who was sitting with them, revising for her next class, focused her attention on the Korean, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. She clearly had had enough of studying and tried to find an occasion to let her mind rest for a little bit before the test.

      “Who hasn’t changed?” She asked, a small smile making its way to the corner of her lips as she happily put her book down onto the table.

      “Alby and Newt. They’re still the same. Alby being the big brother he is and Newt being… well, Newt.” Explained Minho, the spark of sadness evident in his eyes. Seeing his friend like this made Thomas wonder what was his relationship with the two, if he was close to them, like really close, or perhaps not. After all, he didn’t know that Minho knew those two so well to make such statements.

      “How do you know them?” He found himself asking, suddenly curious about Minho’s relationship with those two. He turned his eyes away from Newt - who was now sitting comfortably between Alby’s legs, his back leaning against the older male’s firm chest, eating peacefully while Alby had his back against the tree - to look at his best friend.

      Minho gave them a sad smile, taking a sip of his orange juice before he spoke up.

      “Well, one morning I was jogging down the streets and saw that a new family had moved in a house that had been empty for few months. The owners had already moved out before selling the house. I didn’t pay much attention to them, I saw Newt, but I thought that he was much younger than me and didn’t even bother to talk to him. I didn’t suspect that he would attend our school. After a week the school year started and then, after few days, I saw him in the corridors. He was a freshman back then.

      Beside Alby, Newt didn’t have any friends, so he always was alone. You know Alby, he doesn’t have much time for friends during school hours but still makes it up to them after school, but still it’s Newt we’re talking about.

      I started to pity him and decided to approach him and make a small talk. He was rather shy and reluctant at first but later on, he started to talk more and more and we had a really nice conversation. I even asked him to be my friend since he hadn’t gotten any besides Alby. We started to hang out, I even got to spend some time with Alby after school from time to time.

      Newt doesn’t really like parties, he prefers to stay at home rather than being in a room full of drunk people and really loud music. I wanted him to have some fun and after what seemed like eternity, he finally agreed to go to the party one of the seniors was throwing back at that time. After that he started to go out more frequently, I always dragged him with myself when you couldn’t come, Thomas. Alby didn’t like it much, he was a little overprotective of Newt, but he was happy that Newt finally started to socialize. He even thanked me for that, you know?

      Last holiday, I heard about that club which was famous with the teenagers and I wanted to try it out…”

      “The one you have been talking about for something like a week? The one I couldn’t come to with you?” Asked Thomas, intrigued by his friend’s story. Even though it was quiet plain, Thomas was still curious about what happened between the two, Minho and Newt, that their friendship had been neglected and simply subsided until there wasn’t much left of it.

      “Yeah, that one.” Confirmed the Asian male and then continued with his story. “I asked Newt to come with me, he was reluctant at first but he eventually agreed to come. Alby joined us and we met in front of the club. Somehow we managed to persuade the guard to let Newt come in and it didn’t take long for us to start drinking. Alby had had only one shot of vodka, claiming that he had to drive Newt home later. Newt didn’t want to drink much, so he had only few shots which eventually made him slightly more than just tipsy. I, myself, was quiet drunk, so I didn’t know much about what was happening around me. I just remember that we were having fun and Alby needed to use the bathroom after some time and left Newt with me. Some nice-looking girls joined us soon after and I had forgotten about Newt for a moment.

      When Alby came back, he asked me where Newt was but seeing that he wasn’t anywhere near me, I guessed that he decided to have some fun with some girls. Alby went to look for him and I just stayed with the girls. After that, I didn’t get the chance to see them, they didn’t bother telling me that they’re leaving. I was mad at them and needed an explanation as to why they had ditched me, so I called Newt. He didn’t answer, so I decided to text him that I want to talk to him and Alby.

      We met at Alby’s place, because his parents weren’t home at that time. Alby wasn’t pleased with seeing me. I could tell that just by the look he gave me when he opened the door and let me in. Newt was sitting quietly on the couch and was wearing Alby’s clothes, so I assumed that he spent the night in his house.

      The talk turned into an argue and soon I found myself outside the door. I haven’t seen him so mad at someone in my entire life. If his eyes could kill I would be dead by now.

      I didn’t get to know why he was so mad at me, why he forbade Newt from seeing me. Something had happened in that club, but they never told me what. They just kept it a secret and never really explained what have I done to end our friendship. It took Newt some time before Alby let him talk to me again, but we don’t spend as much time together as we used to anymore. We just talk every now and then and that’s all. Alby still dislikes me but at least, he doesn’t hate me anymore. We’re cool, I think.” Finished Minho with a sigh, his lips turned up into a bitter smile. He looked so sad all of a sudden that Thomas started to wonder how much the Asian male regretted everything that happened in that club and after that.

      Teresa placed her delicate hand onto the back of Minho’s larger one in a reassuring manner which earned her a small smile of gratitude from the latter. She had a golden heart though sometimes she could be malicious, but only to those who dared to mess with her friends.

      Thomas on the other side only sent his friend a knowing look, wanting to tell him that everything would be okay. Minho obviously would prefer to drop this topic since he never really was the one to show his feelings, especially the ones which made him look vulnerable or miserable. He was a tough guy.

      Looking out the window for the second or the third time today, Thomas focused his eyes onto the pair, that had ended eating their lunch. That Newt guy had already changed his position, his body curled up enough to let Alby engulf him in a warm embrace as he slept peacefully. The blond boy’s side was pressed against the older teenager’s chest while his head rested onto his shoulder, his mouth slightly open. Alby’s hand was caressing bright strands tenderly, his eyes holding so many emotions, from admiration to love. Love which Thomas couldn’t distinguish as brotherly love or something much more than that.

      They spent the rest of their lunch break eating their food peacefully, or rather almost peacefully. Minho was still slightly upset about his broken relationship with the two teenagers outside the school and Thomas, being the most curious human being Minho and Teresa knew, had much more questions he wanted to ask Newt after hearing out his Asian friend’s story. It was clear as day that whatever had happened between Minho and the blond boy in the past had a great impact on their lives. Thomas was just way too inquisitive for his own good and everything he heard from Minho became yet another reason to approach Newt. The only question was: _when would he approach Newt?_


	4. Sort Of A New Classmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t take long before some sweet scent invaded his nostrils all of a sudden, making him dizzy. The scent was so strong that Thomas couldn’t help himself but to lower his head, bringing his nose dangerously close to the other boy’s neck. He smelled so deliciously sweet that the brunette just couldn't drew his head away from the slender neck, having to smell the slightly shorter male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it had been two months since the last update and I'm sorry for making you wait for that long. I didn't know how to continue the story after I have written the part about the dream, so the story wouldn't seem rushed, but as you can see I've failed miserably.  
> However, we've got some Newtmas, so yay! Also, the chapter is much longer than the previous ones XD  
> I didn't want you to wait any longer so I decided not to update it tomorrow evening but today :D  
> Happy New Year :D

 

_He wasn’t sure where he was or with whom he was, but he was aware that he had a little bit too much to drink, judging by the way his body swayed just so slightly while he walked. He was at the party some student from their high school had thrown in the celebration of… Exactly, what was the purpose of throwing that party? The guy had achieved something, but what? Oh… Right. The guy had claimed an omega and now he was doomed. He owned a female omega, one of the prettiest in their school and that was enough of a reason to celebrate, especially since the guy had his daddy’s money to spend._

_Looking through the crowd, he searched for his best friends who had left him on his own something like an hour ago. Teresa was much more less intoxicated by the alcohol than any of them, which meant that she was still sober in some way. She knew her limits well when it came to drinking and reached for a shot when she was sure that it wouldn’t make her drunk. At least tonight, because any other nights she could be even worse than Minho and he was almost always getting wasted. Tonight she only got tipsy and it was enough for her to have fun._

_Minho had left him in a much worse state than Teresa. The Asian teenager hardly ever watched his mouth, the words leaving his mouth before they could get processed by his brain. Being drunk as hell, Minho would surely do something stupid and the worst part of it was that he would most likely not even regret it. He had gotten himself in a serious fight when he flirted with some beta female that was already taken. The guy, from whom Minho had gotten a black eye, was in a really serious relationship with the beta and sensing the thread he had to get rid of it. Just like any typical alpha._

_Now, Thomas didn’t know what his friend was doing, so he couldn’t prevent the Asian from making another big mistake in his life. Minho was reckless and once Thomas finally found him, he wasn’t surprised to find two betas, rather average looking betas, with him. What they were doing? He didn’t know, but it looked as if they were doing something inappropriate, judging by the cheering echoing from the crowd which had formed around the trio._

_Thomas was left alone, Minho was having too much fun and Teresa was nowhere to be seen, probably dancing with some handsome guy, looking for a future partner. She was so gorgeous that she could choose whoever she wanted and it was impossible for her to end up alone. No, Teresa would surely find herself some handsome alpha who would listen to her even though she herself was just a beta and a female in addition to that._

_Not knowing what to do with himself, Thomas decided to head for the kitchen to have yet another drink. Despite the state his mind was in right now, heavy intoxicated by the alcohol, he managed to walk straight somehow._

_He was halfway to the kitchen when someone bumped into him, almost knocking him off the ground if it wasn’t for Thomas’ reflex. He put his hands on the stranger’s shoulders and turned their bodies enough to collide the latter’s back with the wall, drawing a pained moan out of his throat. He didn’t know how he managed to do that but somehow he did._

_After few seconds, when everything around him stopped spinning, he set his eyes on the stranger, whose face was too blurry to have any contours. It was almost shapeless thanks to his heavy intoxicated mind, but still Thomas could tell somehow that the boy had to be at least pretty._

_It didn’t take long before some sweet scent invaded his nostrils all of a sudden, making him dizzy. The scent was so strong that Thomas couldn’t help himself but to lower his head, bringing his nose dangerously close to the other boy’s neck. He smelled so deliciously sweet that the brunette just couldn't drew his head away from the slender neck, having to smell the slightly shorter male._

_To Thomas’ surprise, the boy hadn’t protested which could mean that he was either too drunk to know what he was doing, letting some stranger scent him, either he was single or a slut. Whichever was true, however, the brunette didn’t care._

_They parted from the wall, the boy looking straight into Thomas’ eyes as he whimpered under the simplest touch. The way he was looked at made him warmer and sensing the need to fuck from the brunette, his body started to lubricate its most private part. He was becoming wet and it wasn’t a good sign, but he just couldn’t bring himself to leave the brunette, slowly losing the grip on reality._

_Thomas smiled at the expression of need on the smaller male’s face. Within seconds he took a firm grip on the tiny wrist, feeling the bones underneath his fingertips._

_The boy hadn’t protested when Thomas took him to the bedroom, he just simply obeyed every silent command which was thrown his way, finding himself getting hotter and hotter with each passing minute._

_The rest was like a blur to Thomas, he was only aware that he had pale, beautiful body sprawled on the bed underneath him, awaiting for his next move. He didn’t spoke to the boy, but it wasn’t as if he had to. The beauty hadn’t even said a word to him, so why should he care? He just whispered his own name into the younger male’s ear, so he would know whose name should he scream at the top of his lungs when Thomas would fuck him deep and nice. Yeah, Thomas would screw his one-night-stand like no one had ever had before._

_Soon the bedroom was filled with strange noises of pain and pleasure coming from those sinful mouth. The kid could get really vocal if Thomas’ thrusts were strong and precise enough. Those moans, those whimpers, those sinful sounds that the boy was emitting from his dry, already fucked-up throat… It all was like a music to the brunette’s ears._

_He felt that he was closer and closer to his orgasm, the younger boy’s fingernails scraping his back and long, smooth legs tightening their grip on him if it was even possible. Thomas felt that the boy’s muscles contracted around him, trying to keep him trapped deep within his walls._

_The boy’s face was so erotic: his eyes getting tightly shut whenever Thomas hit that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside of him, his mouth parted as he panted, trying to breath in more air than he was able to at the very moment. His skin glowed under the moonlight when he writhed underneath Thomas, moaning like a whore he was._

_Thomas started to speed up his thrusts as he tried to reach his own orgasm faster. He was almost desperate to feel the ecstasy, however he hadn’t noticed something strange happening during their intimate moment._

_Before his brain could proceed that information, Thomas had heard a short, cry of pain all of a sudden. The boy he fucked grabbed his shoulders, letting go of the sheets in the process, digging his nails into Thomas’ flesh, the tears already forming in the corners of his eyes. That cry had taken the brunette by surprise as he didn’t know what happened until he realized that his shaft was really trapped inside of the younger boy, so he couldn’t really pull out of him. Something which shouldn’t have happened in the first place._

 

      “Fuck!” Thomas pulled himself up into a sitting position on his own bed when he had opened his eyes, waking up from a bad dream. His body was hot, incredibly hot to be honest, and he could feel his hard, aching cock throbbing in his boxers.

      Despite the pleasure he felt during his dream, Thomas couldn’t call it a good dream, considering the fact that one – he was fucking a random guy, two – it seemed so real that he couldn’t doubt it that the dream was an actual memory, and three – Newt hadn’t probably lied to him about them having sex. The voice in his dream, it sounded just like Newt’s and even though the brunette couldn’t see his one-night-stand’s face clearly, he still could recognize that thin body, the boy’s height and once again voice as Newt’s.

      The sudden realization brought the brunette back to reality, his eyes focusing on his hands after a moment of scanning the room he was in; his own bedroom. After that dream, everything got much more complicated. Thomas really had no other choice but to ask Newt about the night he couldn’t remember. The memories from that night made his stomach churn at the thought of himself sleeping with a random guy without even using protection. Newt was a complete stranger to him and the blond boy could have some kind of venereal disease none of them knew about. Besides, there was also something strange about that boy and Thomas couldn’t wrap his head around it.

      If the teenager from the dream really was Newt, which was most likely true, then how on earth a knot had formed on Thomas’ length? If Thomas wasn’t mistaken, a knot could be formed only when a heterosexual couple was having sexual intercourse, so there would be a higher chance for them to have children. Also, there was another condition which must be fulfilled if the couple wanted to go through the process of knotting. A knot could be formed only when a woman was in heat, because the heat was a great part of women’s menstrual cycle, the fertile window to be more specific. In the past, women went into heat once each month but nowadays it happened only once every three or four months as there was no need to produce so many children anymore. In the past, human population was constantly threatened by many factors and that’s a very simple way to explain the beginnings of the heat history. Thomas had few lessons about history of the heat and the rut as well, but it was last year, so he couldn’t remember much from the lessons anymore. He just knew that the rut was followed by the heat and it had something to do with pheromones females produced during those few days, but that was all of the brunette’s knowledge in this topic.

      Thomas shifted in his bed, wanting to go back to sleep, but feeling the ache in his lower regions, between his legs to be more specific, he groaned in irritation. He got himself an erection and if he wanted to get some more sleep, he would have to relieve himself. He hadn't done it in a while as he hadn't seen why should he do that. Thomas hadn't felt the need to jerk off, usually too tired after school to actually even think about pleasuring himself. He was like any other teenager his age, he masturbated every now and then, but he just hadn't felt the need to do that for the past few months.

      "Great, that's what I fucking needed, really!" He groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

      Sighing loudly, he lied down onto the mattress and parted his legs to let his hand slide inside of his boxers, so he could wrap his fingers around the leaking thing, a nice sensation spreading throughout his body immediately. He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt so sexually frustrated that he needed to touch himself in order to go back to sleep faster. As it was stated before, he had been too busy to even think about anything sexual at all.

      A certain blond boy appeared in his mind when he moved his hand up and down his shaft, using his own pre-come to make his palm slide along the heated skin even faster, flicking his wrist at the same time the quiet moans were leaving his throat. The pleasure he felt was something he couldn't describe as it had been way too long since he had pleasured himself. Also, now he was imagining Newt's face while he fucked him deep and nice, liking the view more than he thought he should. The boy was pretty, really, and Thomas would lie if he said that the blond wasn't even prettier when he made those erotic faces.

      Tracing the vein on his shaft, Thomas stopped his thumb on his tip, teasing the slit a little before he went back to jerking off. His moves were getting faster and the projection of Newt's face contorted in both pain and pleasure as well as those melodic moans brought the brunette even clouser to his orgasm. He was so close, so fucking close, and what pushed him over the edge was the memory of Newt coming. The memory of the most erotic sight he had ever seen in his entire life.

      Thomas breathed heavily after the intense climax, feeling exhausted as ever. He had come once and it took so much of his energy that he wondered if it was because of his possible low stamina or perhaps because of the blond boy called Newt. He was in the track team, so it couldn't really be about his stamina, otherwise he wouldn't be the second best runner in the team. It had to be the intensity of his orgasm since he couldn't remember when was the last time he felt so good during masturbation. He had touched himself way too long ago and that fact also added to the pleasure he had just experienced.

      Not having much strength left in his body, Thomas just wiped his hands off on the towel, which was lying somewhere on the floor near his bed. It would land in the laundry later, so he didn't really care about finding the tissues. He would just hid the towel under his bed.

      Once he had cleaned himself, the brunette lied down on the mattress, covering himself with the sheets. He closed his eyes and let the fatigue take him to the dreamland, hoping that he wouldn't have yet another wet dream.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

       The weekend passed in the blink of an eye and now, Thomas was sitting next to his best friend in the classroom, waiting for the math teacher to come and start the lesson. He had been thinking about Newt for the past two days thanks to the dream he had the other night. He still didn't know how he would approach the boy, that whole situasion seemed ridiculous and he wanted nothing more than for it to be finally over. However, if he wanted it all to be over, he needed to talk to Newt and after what happened behind the school, he doubted that the blond boy would want to see him. Thomas felt slightly bad about the way he treated the younger teenager, but any other normal teenager would react exactly like him if they heard that they had impregnated a male - a male! - and were going to become a parent in the nearest future. It seemed so unrealistic that Thomas couldn't react in any other way, but still it made him feel bad after the dream he had. He had asked Minho about the party last evening and the male, despite being more wasted than Thomas, told him surprisingly a lot about what they did. Minho had mentioned the brunette only few times, but the facts matched to each other, leaving no space for any more doubts. The dream was an actual memory and that was it.

      Thomas spent the breaks looking for Newt, but for some unknown reason, he couldn't find the boy. He hadn't seen him at all and during the lunch break, he was lost in his thoughts so deep that Teresa had to shake him lightly to make him come back to reality.

      Once Thomas' eyes focused on Teresa's face, he noticed her worried facial expression, her brows knitted together in a deep frown. Minho was sitting next to her, looking at his best friend just in the same way, not even trying to hide his concern.

      "What's bothering you, Tom?" She asked and Thomas sighed.

      "Nothing. It's just that... it might seem ridiculous, I know, but I think that Newt wasn't lying about the baby." He confessed and Teresa's face turned blank while Minho's eyes went wide in comparison. After a minute or so, Teresa recovered from the shock. At least partially.

      "What? Why are you thinking that what he said was true. A male can't get pregnant and he's no exception."

      "Technically he shouldn't, but still there are some cases of males getting pregnant, so you can't be sure that Newt is lying. He might be telling the truth for all we know," disagreed Minho as if in Newt's defence. If Thomas would ask someone for advise in this messed up situation he had found himself in, he would definitely chose Minho, because the Asian knew Newt.

      "And what makes you think that..." Teresa definitely wanted to argue with Minho, but Thomas knew how it would turn out in the end. He wanted his dilemma to remain a secret for as long as possible and if the two decided to argue about who was right and who wasn't then every one in the canteen would hear their heated exchange of views on the matter. In the end it would do no good for neither him nor Newt, so the brunette decided to prevent the upcoming argument.

      "Teresa, just listen to me before you will draw conclusions, okay?" Getting a nod from her, despite the annoyance evident on her features, Thomas continued. "So, I had a dream last Friday. I dreamt of the party. You left me alone in the middle of it and I just so happened to bump into Newt. I don't know how but we ended up in a bed and had sex. I woke up before we were done but I know that I had knotted him. I asked Minho what he coule remember from that party and everything made sense, you know. The dream wasn't just like any other dream, it was a memory. I have really slept with Newt and he hasn't lied about it, so what if he hasn't lied about the baby either?"

      Teresa had to tell that Thomas had a point, but she still couldn't quiet believe him. Her mind couldn't wrap itself around the thought of any male getting pregnant, no matter how hard she tried. She just couldn't and would stick to her beliefs.

      Seeing that his friend wasn't ready to accept the idea of him getting Newt pregnant, Thomas left the subject, standing up from his chair and taking his tray with himself after he bid his friends goodbye. Minho definitely believed him and that was enough for Thomas. He was glad that Minho hadn't continued the subject but respected his decision to drop it for now. The Asian teenager truly knew when to shut his mouth and leave Thomas alone, at least most of the time. Well, maybe less than most of the time, but still the brunette was glad that today Minho could read him and let him be. He really appreciated that.

      The lunch break was coming to an end and now Thomas had to go to one of the classes he despised the most. ABO classes. He liked the subject itself but the teacher was the problem as he disliked students and seemed to hate Thomas - and perhaps Minho - with passion. He made it his main priority to make Thomas' day worse and he hardly ever failed, probably because the man's presence was enough to make Thomas' day worse.

      Sighing, the brunette headed straight to the classroom, taking his usual place and waiting for Minho to come to the room as they both shared this class. Last year, they had Mrs. Page as their teacher but she decided to teach only freshmen and sophomores this year, so they had to accept the fact tha Mr. Janson would teach them this subject this year.

      Minho entered the room not long after Thomas pulled his textbook and a notebook on his desk, playing with the pen in his fingers. The rest of the students were already there as Minho had always managed to get to the class in the nick of time and today was no exception as Mr. Janson entered the room almost one whole minute later.

      "Today we will start our lesson differently, because we have got a fresh meat in our class," stated the man with a sick smile on his ugly face. Minho and Thomas called the mam a rat man for a reason and it was because Mr. Janson's face really resembled the one of a rat's. "Mr. Newton, please, don't hide behind the door, because despite what you might think, it won't help you, and introduce yourself to your new classmates." The man motioned for the hiding boy to come out from behind the door and enter the class with a simple movement of his hand. The mentioned teenager walked into the classroom hesitantly and stopped in the spot Mr. Janson stood just a moment ago before he busied himself with wiping the blackboard.

      Thomas couldn't take his eyes off the younger male, confused as to why the boy was in their class. Their eyes met for a short moment, but Newt had to turn his gaze away and look somewhere else, probably at the wall in front of him. He seemed nervous and the brunette wasn't even surprised at all. It had been few months into a year and the fact that Newt was going to attend their ABO classes was really confusing and definitely got attention from other students. Some of the girls started whispering to each other, asking questions and trying to answer them, but they couldn't find any rational reasoning as to what the blond boy was doing in their class.

      "Uhm... Name's Newt and I will attend this class for the rest of this school year. Sorry for making a commotion." Was all he said, stealing a glance at Minho soon after. Minho's eyes saddened and Newt lowered his head in shame immediately.

      "Okay, now you can chose your seat while the class will open the textbook on the next chapter. We are going to learn more about the role an alpha, beta and an omega play in the society and believe me when I say that it's the shortest chapter in your textbook as you had learned it last year. We're going to learn about the structure of different types of family and their roles in the society, so our today's class is a sort of an introduction to our future classes..." Mr. Janson started the class, completely forgetting about Newt.

      While the rat man was explaining the topic to the class, Newt took his sest in the middle of the classroom, taking the necessary things out of his backpack. Thomas observed the blond, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying, too focused on his thoughts. He glanced worriedly at Minho, even though he wasn't sure why he had done that,  and noticed that his facial expression hadn't changed much. The Asian was still sad, his eyebrows furrowed slightly while he was trying to make notes rather miserably. His mood had visibly dropped and Thomas knew that it was their new classmate's fault.

      The class went on with the rat man speaking for the rest of the class, sometimes scolding some student who wasn't paying attention to the topic. For the whole period, Thomas could literally feel Neet's uneasiness and he had found it rather strange since he tried to not pay attention to the sophomore during the class.

      When it was the time for a break, Thomas thought that he had gotten an opportunity to finally talk to Newt, since there was no Alby near the boy. He told Minho that he shouldn't wait for him as he had something important to do and that he would see him in their next class before he started to slowly pack his things, waiting for other students to leave the room. Newt seemed to not be in a rush himself, so the brunette exited the classroom as the second last and waited patiently for Newt, not wanting Mr. Janson to hear their conversation.

      Newt exited the room a minute later, leaving the teacher the only person in the classroom, not even noticing Thomas waiting for him or rather trying to ignore him. He tried to bypass him but the hand taking a hold on his arm prevented him from making any more steps.

      "What do you want, Thomas?" Asked the sophomore, but he failed miserably in being cold to the alpha. He seemed tired rather than annoyed.

      "We need to talk..." Started Thomas, but Newt interrupted him soon after.

      "We have already talked, don't you remember? We established everything, so please, leave me alone."

      "Hey, listen. I'm sorry for the way I treated you back then behind the school, but you have to understand that what you said to me was ridiculous and that anyone else would take it just like I did. I know that you must hate me right now, but please, forget that and let's talk. I will listen this time, I promise." Thomas was desperate, but he didn't show it. He wanted to get over with everything as soon as possible and if Newt would prove to him that he really was pregnant and the baby was his, then they would have to think about some solution, but for now, he wanted to understand what was happenning.

      Newt seemed to be in deep thought for a while, his fingers playing with the strap of his bag over his shoulder. They were silent for a moment before the blond sighed, giving in.

      "Fine, but not here and not now. We will meet after the classes, so wait for me in front of the school." And with that Newt was gone, heading to his next class, not even waiting for Thomas' reply.

      Somehow, Thomas felt better, knowing that Newt gave him the second chance. Finally he would get some answers and his mind would probably be able to rest after their talk he hoped. He had some many questions and yet he had to wait to get the answer but since he had survived for this long, knowing practically nothing, he could handle the next few hours. It wasn't long in comparision to those last few weeks and with that thought and with a calmer mind, he headed straight for his next class.


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensing the sudden change in Newt's mood, Thomas moved closer to him out of instinct, and then put his hand on the blond male's smaller hand, stroking the skin reassuringly. Once he got the younger male's attention again, he asked, concern lacing each of his words.  
> "Hey, are you okay?"

 

      Thomas had been waiting for Newt for the past fourty minutes, tryng to get his mind busy with anything just to not think about the talk he was going to have with the blond boy once the younger male's classes ended. Thomas didn't know why he was so eagier to talk to Newt, why he had to rush everything even though he had no particular questions he wanted to ask the latter. His mind was completely empty and whatever he had wanted to ask Newt about, he forgot it and now, he couldn't recall what explanations he hoped to get from Newt. Their talk was going to be serious and so the brunette should make some preparations beforehand, which he hadn't done at all. His curiousity and recklessness would be the death of him one day and perhaps that day had come sooner than he expected. He had already annoyed Newt, gave the boy a reason to hate his guts and it wouldn't be a surprise to him if he had screwed up big time... Again.

      The school bell rang after another few minutes and Thomas found himself observing the entrance to the school from the bench he was currently sitting on. He saw the first student leave the building about five minutes later and then there were more and more of them. For a short moment Thomas thought that Newt had ditched him, since he hadn't seen the blond boy even now, but as soon as there were only few students left in the school, the said boy emerged from the building with a dark-skinned teenager by his side. The one and only president of the student council, Alby.

      At first Thomas thought that Newt had asked Alby to accompany him or that Alby was the one to actually stick his nose up in Newt's business and the glare he got from the older male was the proof that Alby really was ready to go up to him and perhaps beat him up or something. Thomas watched as Alby's muscles tensed instantly, how he narrowed his eyes when they met with Thomas', but then Newt said something, which made the older teenager huff in annoyance as if he was giving up, letting Newt win this time. The brunette watched how the guy took off his jacket and forced the smaller boy to wear it, before he wrapped his arms around Newt, whispering something in his ear and looking straight in Thomas' direction. Then, he patted Newt's shoulder and headed to the gate, passing by Thomas. Alby's eyes were focused on another alpha, they were warning Thomas that if he dared to do something to his friend - or boyfriend perhaps - then he would be dead. And well, Thomas didn't doubt it as he knew how serious the older male could become when Newt was involved.

      "Hey! Wake up or I'll just go, seeing as you're not bloody interested in  _talking_." Newt seemed annoyed, he even made Thomas think that by  _talking_ he meant the type of so-called talk they had last time instead of a proper conversation.

      Thomas looked at the smaller male, noticing how pale he still looked, how tired he seemed. The younger boy had missed so many school days that Thomas wondered if he had some kind of ilness only his parents and probably the teachers too knew about or not. He hoped that it wasn't the reason behind Newt's absences, because it would only give him another reason to be angry with himself after mistreating the boy. And this time, he wouldn't make himself believe that he acted on impuls, just like anyone who heard that a boy, _a boy!_ , was pregnant with their child would do, and that it wasn't his fault that his anger got the better of him after hearing such an absurd from Newt. No, this time it would be because he felt sorry for the boy and for some other reason as well.

      "I'm sorry I spaced out. So, where will we talk?" The brunette tried to start their conversation casually and to lessen the tension, without any hint of anxiety and other emotions that engulfed his heart, but still he gave off that particular vibe, which told Newt that he was indeed nervous.

      "There is a nice place in the park and it's not far from here. Only ten minutes on foot. I don't want anyone to overhear us, so coffee shops and such places are out of question," replied Newt and without waiting for Thomas' opinion, he headed for the gate, visibly upset over their last encounter.

      Sensing the younger boy's bad mood, Thomas hadn't protested nor said anything, keeping his mouth shut for the whole way to the park. He simply followed Newt, observing his tiny form and the way his hair moved with every gust of the wind. The brunette noticed that the boy had lost yet another few pounds, imagining how his bones jutted out even more. Newt had already been thin from the very beginning, but now it really became unhealthy and if he really was pregnant - it was Newt's statement, not Thomas' - then why he wasn't taking a proper care of himself? It was yet another reason to doubt the whole pregnancy thing, but still Newt's decreasng health was worrisome at the same time.

      They arrived at their destination in about ten minutes, just like Newt had told him. They sat on the bench near the water, where people usually didn't come at this time of the year, because it was already cold enough and only those who run everyday would pass by the river. Also, the place wasn't the nicest as there were rubbish that people threw on the grass and no one really took care of this place.

      Newt kept his distance from Thomas, sitting on the other end of the bench with his arms crossed over his chest in a defensive manner and because he was slightly cold.

      "So... What do you want from me?" Asked Newt after a moment of silence and Thomas knew that whatever time he got to get prepared for that conversation was over and now he had to grow up and be responsible. It wasn't as if he didn't believe Newt that he was pregnant, but it also wasn't as if he believed the blond either. There were things he didn't understand and made him doubt everything. The possibility of Newt's pregnancy and the impossibility of it as well.

      "I don't know where should I start." Spoke up Thomas for the first time since they left the school. He was even more nervous now and he could tell that Newt was just as nervous as him by the way the blond boy looked anywhere but at Thomas. Newt was just better at hiding his emotions, that's why the older teenager didn't know that Newt was more than only upset. And because Thomas was too busy trying to give off the vibe of calmness and composure too. Let's not forget about that important detail.

      "From the beginning perhaps?" There was venom in Newt's voice, accompanied by sarcasm, his eyes turning colder in a second. Thomas had never seen him so anxious, upset, mad perhaps, and moody all at the same time. Although he didn't know Newt personally, he knew that the boy was a calm and composed person from what he saw in the school halls. He had alsways been so quiet that Thomas would never guess that he would get to see  _that_ _side_ of Newt in the nearest future if ever.

      Thomas was speechless for a moment, the younger boy's attitude being a huge surprise for him. He didn't know how to behave in the presence of Newt ender current circumstances, but he knew for sure that he should get a hold of himself if he didn't want the blond to change his mind and leave him without any explanations. The brunette just wasn't good in that kind of conversations as he had never had any serious talk like this one before. Thomas could have had one if he only hadn't screw it up, but since he already made everything harder, not even knowing that in the first place, he thought that apologising to Newt would lessen the tension a little.

      "I'm sorry for not giving you the chance to speak last time we talked..." Thomas watched Newt's facial expression, looking for any changes as he spoke out the word  _talked_ hastily. Newt immediately furrowed his eyebrows and the walls between them seemed to grow higher as that word had a negative effect on the blond despite the fact that there was the word  _sorry_  attached to the sentence as well. "But I just couldn't believe that I got a guy pregnant. It seemed surreal at first but then..."

      Newt was listening to him, but his espression hadn't softened at all. It simply remained the same as the sophomore waited for Thomas to finish the sentence, getting quiet annoyed by the silence that hanged heavily in the air.

      "But then what?"

      "But then I had a dream. And in the dream I knotted you. And knotting a guy is impossible, because..."

      "Because only female pheromones make males able to knot. And a knot is formed only when a woman is in heat. I know, we have just learnt that at ABO classes." Finished Newt for the brunette, shifting in his seat, so he could face the latter properly instead of watching the waters before them.

      "That's right, but I know that already and it wasn't my point to explain that to you either. Actually, I wanted to ask you if it was only a dream or if it truly happened, because I still can't quiet remember what happened at the party. I mean, I'm sure that I was there and that you were there too and that I had too much to drink, but I' like to know what exactly happened during that party."

      Thomas saw something hiding behind the younger teenager's orbs, Newt's body shifting once again while his eyes dropped for a second before they looked at the scenery behind the brunette instead of meeting his eyes. Newt seemed uncomfortable, being an alpha, Thomas could tell that the boy was nervous and slightly panicking deep down in his heart. Newt's heartbeat increased and he had just bitten his lower lip unconsciously, probably out of habit. His fingers moved ever so slightly that Thomas hadn't caught it, but it hadn't changed the fact that Thomas had read Newt. The boy was hiding something and if he told Thomas that the alpha had really knotted him then Thomas would get suspicious and Newt didn't want him to know his secret. He had been so careful for that the whole time and yet one party had turned his life upside down, as if it hadn't been complicated enough before. As if he needed more worries on his already troubled mind.

      Newt kept quiet, his mind going crazy as he was thinking of a way to avoid unwanted questions. He knew that he couldn't lie all his life, that there would be a time when other people would see through his lies or would get close to the truth without realizing that Newt wasn't entirely truthfull most of the time. There were things that the blond boy wanted to keep to himself, but sometimes it was impossible and today was the day when Newt just couldn't lie to Thomas as well if he wanted the older teenager to believe him. And Newt really wanted the brunette to take care of their baby, because the little creature, that was growing inside of him, needed not only their  _mother_ but also a father. And besides, Newt would never be able to ensure his baby a good life and that's one of the reasons why he needed Thmas. Otherwise he wouldn't have decided to agree to talk to him for the second time.

      "Newt?"

      Thomas noticed that Newt's expression softened, that the boy had been in a different word until he had snapped him out from the trance. He observed the younger male with careful eyes, feeling strange for some reason. He didn't know why he felt bad for the blond, why it was so easy to feel the emotions that radiated from the younger boy all of a sudden, but it seemed that Thomas had developed some hind of a bond with him. There was a connection forming between them and even though Thomas couldn't understand it, he still didn't think of ignoring whatever was happening to him.

      The wind had gotten colder and the shivers run down Newt's fragile body. The boy shuddered despite wearing the jacket he had gotten from his friend and Thomas thought that they should have chosen a better place to talk. He himself was cold, so just imagine how cold Newt had to feel right now, being as thin as he was.

      Newt wrapped his arms around himself before he sighed and then looked Thomas in the eyes. He would never be certain if he should tell the brunette how on Earth he was able to get pregnant, but somehow he didn't feel threatened that much by Thomas anymore. God, when he tried to talk to the alpha for the first time, he tried to approach him so many times that he still couldn't believe it that he truly managed to push his fears awayand asked Thomas to follow him to the back of the school that particular day.

      "Well..." Finally started Newt and Thomas focused all of his attention on him. "I came to that party only because Alby had persuaded me to come, but then someone asked him to dance and I was left alone. After some time I started to feel strange and tried to find Alby, but I have bumped into you instead. We went to the bedroom and had sex. You knotted me and later on I found out I was pregnant."

      When Newt hadn't said anything else and the heavy silence fell between them, Thomas got confused. The boy didn't know much more than the brunette did, but still, there was something the Newt tried to hide from him. Thomas could tell that, because he had suddenly become more aware of the other boy's feelings, for some strange reason he could even distinguish some of them and yet he didn't know the blond male at all.

      "That's all? Can't you remmeber anything else?" Asked Thomas with his left eyebrow raised. When Newt shook his head, the brunette let the silence engulf them entirely for another short moment before he spoke up again, sensing how Newt's heartbeat increased at his next statement. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

      Newt's whole body tensed and now, he couldn't feel the cold anymore. He became anxious, his mind started to work more intensely as he tried to come up with a believeable lie, but nothing that came up to his mind seemed to make any sense. Thomas knew that he wasn't completely honest with him and Mrs. Paige was right that unborn babies brought their parents together, that Thomas would become aware of his feelings and needs if he only spend enough time with Newt. The woman had already explained to him that Thomas would feel the bond the baby created between them, but he would have to decide if he wanted to ignore it and break it before it was too late for that or if he wanted the bond to strengthen itself. Thomas could ignore the bond that was forming between him and Newt and accept the one he had with the baby or accept the bond which connected him to the both of them, Newt and the baby. Newt also had the right to chose which one he wanted to strengthen, if he only wanted to be connected to the baby or to the baby and Thomas as well. But before he would make up his mind, he needed to know what Thomas wanted. He had waited for so long only because the baby needed a father and he couldn't break the bond so soon. The bond the baby formed with their parents could make them stronger or weaken them and Newt was aware that his poor health endangered the both of them and he really couldn't do much right now. He needed Thomas, he needed to be cared for and to feel loved, and the baby needed all of this as well. The blond boy had already cried himself to sleep the very same night Mrs. Paige explained the importance of the bond in a family or outside of it as well, being well aware that he was only weakening his little angel. He had gone to the doctor as soon as he learnt that he was pregnant and the doctor had told him that if he wouldn't start taking a proper care of himself then the baby is most likely to die before it would even get the chance to see the world. The fact that his pregnancy was endangered, depressed Newt and he didn't want to lose his baby before he even got the chance to see it.

      Sensing the sudden change in Newt's mood, Thomas moved closer to him out of instinct, and then put his hand on the blond male's smaller hand, stroking the skin reassuringly. Once he got the younger male's attention again, he asked, concern lacing each of his words.

      "Hey, are you okay?"

      "Yeah. I just spaced out for a moment, that's all." Newt became nicer all of a sudden and Thomas couldn't sense the hatred in his tone anymore. The boy was scared of something, something was truly bothering him and the brunette had an impression that it had something to do with his previous statement.

      "Listen Newt, whatever you're hiding from me, you have to tell me, because I know that it has something to do with that party. You might not trust me, but I swear to God that I won't tell anyone anything that we talked about today. It's the talk between the both of us and no one else. Whatever we say, stays between us. You've gotten my word, I promise."

      "You don't understand anything, do you? It's not about us but me. Whatever I say now won't affect you, because it doesn't concern you as much as it concerns me. I want to tell you that secret, because it would make you understand everything, but at the same time I just can't. It's not that easy to trust someone whom I don't know, especially since out last encounter doesn't belong to the most pleasant ones."

      There were tears forming in Newt's eyes, the hormones were getting the better of him and the blond wanted nothing more but to take a break from everything and go to sleep. He was already tired of this conversation, he felt as if he could have a panic attack if Thomas didn't stop prying into his life immediately. They had stepped onto thin ice and Newt didn't want to have a break down in front of Thomas.

      "Hey, don't cry."

      The brunette didn't know what to do. He had caused the tears to gather in Newt's eyes, threatening to spill in any given moment if he wouldn't do something now. He didn't want Newt to cry, he hated it when someone cried.

      Comforting Newt by wrapping his arm around the smaller male and massaging his side, Thomas was whispering comforting words to the younger boy, ot wanting anyone to hear him if someone was to show up all of a sudden. It was stupid how everything looked like in a sappy drama, some stupid series, and it made him uncomfortable.

      "I won't cry, so you don't have to comfort me, Tommy." Before Newt knew it, the nickname had slipped from his mouth and he couldn't do anything to take it back. Everything went wrong, the hormones made him behave oddly and Newt didn't want to make another mistakes. He had to go before his emotions would turn him into a wreck. "I-I have to go."

      The sophomore stood up abruptly, making Thomas' hands leave his body, which turned cold in a second. Thomas wasn't almost pressing their bodies together anymore and Newt, or rather the baby, missed the warmth the older teenager had been providing them. Also, Newt felt that he had weakened the bond he was sharing with the brunette, as it brought him pain, but not a great pain since the bound hadn't formed properly yet.

      "Wait, Newt...!" Yelled Thomas after the boy. He didn't waste time by staring at the retreating figure of the sophomore, but followed him soon after the boy quickened his pace. "Hey!" Yelled Thomas a little louder, breaking into a sprint when he noticed how Newt swayed slightly.

      Thomas catched him just right before the blond boy could collapse onto the ground, feeling a really slight bump under the latter's clothes. Despite the shock he had experienced, he decided to brush it off for now, seeing as something wrong was going on with the sophomore.

      "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, worried.

      "Nothing. I'm just tired," replied Newt, ignoring the concern in Thomas' voice.

      "Don't lie to me, I can see that you're definitely not okay. Do you want me to take you to the hospital or..."

      "I'm not dying so stop overreacting! Just take me to Alby's place if it's going to calm you down." Raised his voice Newt and Thomas frowned in confusion, not quiet getting it why the blond boy wanted him to take him to Alby's place insted of his home. It didn't make any sense and during their way to Alby's house, Thomas kept wondering why Newt didn't want to go home.

      Newt explained Thomas the way to Alby's house, letting the latter to keep his arm around his waist, so he wouldn't topple over. The sophomore could feel how the baby was happy at the contact, the bong making him experience things that he would could consider as unrealistic. He had never thought that the baby growing inside of him could make him feel emotions that weren't his own, Newt had never suspected that it was even possible, but as it seemed it truly was.

      They reached their destination after something like half an hour later and Thomas rang the doorbell, waiting for Alby to open the door. It didn't take much time before they heard the sound of the door being unlocked and the figure of dark-skinned teenager welcomed them.

      "Thomas? What are you..." Started Alby but as soon as his eyes landed on Newt, who was leaning slightly against Thomas, he forgot about the brunette. "Are you okay?" He asked Newt, concerned.

      Alby moved out of the way, so the younger teenagers could walk into the house, then closing the door behind them.

      "I'm fine, Alby. I just need to sit down for a moment," replied Newt and Alby didn't believe him at all, having known the blond for way too long to not see through his lies.

      Alby just shook his head and then led the unexpected guests to the living room, where Thomas helped Newt to lie down on the couch.

      "I'll call the doctor just to make sure that everything is fine. You two just stay in here," ordered the oldest among them and then the Newt and Thomas were left alone.

      Thomas sat down on one of the armchairs, facing the younger boy. He was watching Newt carefully, wondering why their talk had to turn into a disaster. He still knew little to nothing and it was bothering him to no end, but he didn't have the heart to tire the blond male out when he didn't know what was actually happening. He was worried about the boy, even if they didn't know each other and seeing him so weak and vulnerable made him feel bad.

      They hadn't spoken to each other while Alby was gone. Thomas was just sitting still, trying to focus his attetion on something while Newt simply closed his eyes and rested. The jacket that Alby had lend him earlier had been taken off his small frame and Newt was glad for that, because Alby's house was always warm.

      Alby appeared in the door about ten minutes later, stating that the doctor was on his way. He put the tray with a bowl of hot soup and three mugs filled with hot chocolate on the table and then gave Thomas one of the mugs.

      Thomas thanked him for the drink, observing how Alby forced the other teenager to sit up, receiving a loud groan from the said boy. Once Newt was comfortable with his legs crossed and back leaning against the soft material of the couch, he accepted the bowl and started to eat slowly.

      The silence fell upon them and Thomas didn't know what to do with himself, feeling rather uncomfortable. Alby had been staring at Newt for a while with the mug with hot chocolate in his hands until he turned his gaze towards his other guest. His eyes were cold and piercing and also accusing in some way, his whole body, and not only face, showing some sort of possession and protectivenes towards the eating boy. He was observing Thomas, scanning him from head to toes for almost one whole minute until Newt spoke up.

      "Stop staring at him as if he has just murdered someone, Alby. You're scaring him."

      "I'm not scaring him. And don't think I don't know what you're doing, Newt. Eat," replied the older male, nver really taking his eyes away from the brunette, who lowered the mug in his hands onto his lap.

      "I can't, I'm full." Whined the smaller, trying to place the bowl with half-eaten soup on the table, but before he could move, Alby stopped him.

      "I said  _eat_." Alby's voice was fiercer and his stare sharper. Now, he was looking at Newt, who looked down in shame for some reason before he went back to eating.

      Seeing as the blond male complied to Alby's order so easily, Thomas assumed that Newt had to be a beta, since if he was an alpha, then he wouldn't be soo submisive. However when he gave it a second thought, Thomas suddenly noticed that he couldn't really smell Newt's scent, which should define his position in the social hierarchy. Newt just smelled of his shampoo, which was nice by the way, and there was a slight odor of an alpha lingering on his body, probably Alby's scent. It was strange and confusing and what worried Thomas most was the fact that he didn't like Alby's scent, which he had considered an odor, on Newt. It really shouldn't bother him of whom Newt smelled but somehow he cared and felt irritated when Newt's scent mixed with Alby's invaded his nostrils. He couldn't explain why he was feeling this way, why his attitude towards Newt had changed so soon. The whole situation was overwhelming and the brunette found himself more and more nervous with each passing minute.

      There were so many questions that it was hard to count them all. Thomas really needed answers and the lack of them made his mind go wild. Why was he behaving so strange in the presence of Newt? He wasn't himself, so what was happening to him? Why Alby's scent on Newt made him irritated? It wasn't as if Newt was his boyfriend. He didn't even know the boy for the God's sake! And why on Earth the blond teenager got no scent other than his shampoo?! Thomas should be able to define his status and yet he couldn't. Newt just didn't smell like an alpha or even a beta. He also wouldn't smell like an omega, because he was a male and only females were born as omegas.

      Since Newt didn't smell like anything then he had to be hiding his scent, but still, why would he do that? Was he embrassed that he was a beta? Because there was no way such a timid boy could be an alpha. Did Alby know the answers to some of those questions? Was Minho aware that Newt was hiding his scent?

      Oh God! Thomas really should stop it, because the train of thoughts that passed his head in a lightning speed, were making him dizzy.

      Thomas drank half of the already warm chocolate that was left in his mug and handed it to Alby, standing up. He wanted to get out of here, it was just way too much for him for today, being in the same room with people who eiter hated his guts with passion or claimed to be pregnant with his child. It had been a mistake to go here, Thomas even regreted talking to Newt or rather talking to him without getting prepared for that conversation first. He shouldn't approach the boy so soon, he should have figured out what he truly thought of this whole situation instead of ignoring the confusion he felt.

      "I think that I should go," stated the brunette with a hint of uncertainity, his voice not completely stable. He was nervous and Alby was giving off a vibe that didn't help the situation at all. It only made everything worse.

      Newt raised his head almost in an instant, although he tried not to get too affected by the fact that Thomas was backing off so soon. He furrowed his eyebrows, his dark eyes saddening. There was anger arising in his heart at the thought that Thomas turned out to be a coward, but the blond boy tried not to care. It would only hurt more.

      Newt looked at the other alpha, who observed him while Thomas made his way to the door, sparing the brunette only a short look when he was about to close the door. Once the door was closed, Alby rushed to his friend, taking the bowl with some soup left in it from the younger male and placing it on the table before he wrapped his arms around the smaller teenager, pulling him close to his chest.

      Despite the sinking feeling in his chest and the pain the cracking bond between his unborn baby and their father caused him, Newt didn't cry. He didn't have his hopes too high, so the fall wouldn't hurt that much and the boy was thankfull that he was somehow prepared for this happening. Not entirely, but at least partially.

      "Don't pity me, Alby. I'm fine. Besides, I somehow knew that at the end, he would back off," said Newt, resigned.

      He should have known that there was no chance that Thomas would believe him and take the responsibility. And no matter how much he tried to tell himself that he didn't care, it still hurt him to know that he was left alone with the baby growing inside of him.

      "I don't pity you," started Alby, but Newt sent him a hard look. "Well, maybe partially, but what matters most is that you're not alone. I'll help you now and even after the baby is born. Just remember that you're not alone. You have me, you're not going to be alone. Ever."

      The knowledge that there was at least one person who would be there for him and the baby made Newt feel slightly better. Alby had always been there for him when he needed it most - well, most of the time, but still, Newt could count on him. Minho had given up soon after Alby forbid him from talking to Newt and it wasn't Alby's entire fault that Newt had lost one of his best friends. Minho adapted to the changes quiet fast and it could be the reason as to why he never really tried hard enough. Alby was just too persistent and overprotective towards Newt in comparision to Minho, but despite the fact that the blond boy and the Asian didn't talk much anymore, Newt still knew that Minho was caring for him, otherwise the older male wouldn't check up on him every now and then when he thought that Newt wouldn't notice it. Minho was a good friend and Newt was glad for having met the Asian teenager in his life.

      "Thanks, Alby," finally said Newt with a small smile making its way onto his lips.

      Just as those two words left his mouth and Alby's hold on him tightened a little bit, just not to hurt the baby, they heard the doorbell ring and Alby placed a longer kiss on top of Newt's head before he went to open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, this chapter is so long that I thought that I would just stop typing it (I wrote it on my mobile phone) and would simply finish it later. I'm sorry for the errors, but I looked at the phone most of the time while typing and I don't know if my fingers didn't press wrong letters or not :P I will check this chapter later, but now I'm tired.  
> I hope that there wasn't too many of the errors :D  
> Thank you for sticking up with me for so long :)


End file.
